


mutualisme

by baepseih



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: F/M, I think it would be a drabble but-, author is bored, contains a little bit dirty talk, felt like a torso, this is a bed scene, wake up in morning
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baepseih/pseuds/baepseih
Summary: ini adalah salah satu bentuk dari simbiosis mutualisme. Susie diselamatkan, dan Awang mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.
Relationships: Awang/Susie
Kudos: 3





	mutualisme

Sinar matahari adalah salah satu aspek kehidupan terbesar bagi setiap makhluk hidup. Sebagai penghangat, sebagai pembukaan dari hari baru yang mendorong segala aktifitas untuk segera dimulai. Bahkan bagi mata yang seharusnya masih terpejam, sinar matahari yang menyelinap nakal memaksa kelopak mata itu untuk segera terbuka.

Bukan, ini bukan sinar matahari yang menyelinap nakal. Namun memang pada dasarnya sinar matahari itu tidak dihalangi lagi. Maka jawabannya sudah sangat jelas, ini bukan lagi ajakan untuknya segera bangun dari tidur. Namun sebuah perintah.

Awang mengerang. Bahkan lengannya yang berukuran cukup besar tidak cukup untuk sekiranya menghalangi sinar agar tidak langsung masuk melalui celah matanya dengan intensitas yang begitu banyak. Siapa gerangan orang usil yang berani mengganggu tidurnya?

Ah, tidak. Itu pertanyaan terlewat retoris.

Masih dengan mata yang tertutup, Awang memaksa tubuhnya agar bergeser naik untuk duduk bersandar. Ia meninggalkan balutan selimut nyaman yang semula menghalangi tubuh bagian atasnya. Benar dugaan kalian, sekarang dadanya terekspos. Sementara pria itu masih berusaha susah payah agar kesadarannya terkumpul kembali, figur lain berdiri di depan ranjangnya, tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan sikap menghakimi.

"Sudah bangun dari tidurnya, _Tuan Jagoan_?"

Pelontar pertanyaan inilah yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan imajiner mengenai siapa yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya Awang? Sementara pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar secara verbal tidak mendapatkan jawaban berupa kalimat, melainkan lagi-lagi sebuah erangan. Susie mendengus, ia memutar bola matanya, merasa tergelitik geli.

"Jam berapa sekarang, bayi _gede_?" Aksen dari pertanyaan Susie masih terdengar sama. Tekanan yang mengintimidasi, namun dalam konteks bercanda. Ia hanya merasa gemas dengan sikap Awang yang seperti anak kecil ketika baru terbangun dari tidur.

"Hmm ... jam delapan ...."

"Salah. Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh."

Lagi-lagi Awang mengerang. Susie berpikir, alien dari planet mana yang mengirim Awang ke bumi? Seolah-olah di waktu pagi ini Awang tidak bisa berbahasa apapun selain hanya mengerang terus menerus. Ya, ada sedikit perbedaan. Erangan Awang tadi terdengar lebih keras. Nampaknya ia sama sekali tidak peduli tentang waktu. Susie belum menyerah, namun ia sudahi aksinya untuk mengusili Awang yang masih mengantuk. Ia berjalan ke samping ranjang, duduk di bibir ranjang sehingga ia bisa mendekat kepada Awang.

"_Hey_ ... padahal semalam kau yang begitu menggebu-gebu." Susie terkekeh. Ia gemas. Dalam hitungan beberapa detik sesudahnya, Awang berhasil membuka matanya. Meskipun yang Susie dapati hanyalah mata mengantuk dari Awang, namun ia puas. Sekaligus menyadari bahwa ia bisa membuang waktu selama tiga menit hanya untuk membangunkan Awang yang kelelahan. Entah, karena pria itu kelelahan atau begitu menikmati tidurnya?

Sementara itu, Awang terdiam. Ia masih belum bisa merangkai kata-kata, namun, astaga .... Susie hanya terbalut dengan gaun tidur tipis, lekuk tubuhnya terlihat .... Apa kata Godam? _AstaGodam_ ....

"Padahal seharusnya kamu yang masih terlelap."

Tawa ringan Susie pecah begitu saja, "tidak semudah itu, Awang. Semalam sudah jatahmu untuk menang, dan hari ini jatahku yang menang." Lagi, Susie menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Awang melirik ke arah parasnya, mendapati senyum penuh kemenangan terpatri pada paras rupawan Susie. Rupawan, _karena pancaran aura orang kaya itu berbeda_.

Menyeringai, "artinya pagi ini juga aku harus membuatmu kalah lagi seperti semalam?"

"_Oops_ ...." Tidak semudah itu, Susie menoleh dan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dada bidang Awang, menggeser tubuhnya agar kian mendekat pada pria itu sekaligus menguncinya. Jangan-jangan maksud dari kata tidak yang tidak keluar secara eksplisit itu memiliki dua makna; melarang Awang agar tidak melakukannya lagi, atau justru ingin meminta agar kali ini menjadi giliran Susie.

_Astaga, Godam menjerit._

"He? Apa?" Susie terlambat. Kali ini kesadaran Awang sudah terkumpul, nampaknya sebanyak delapan puluh. Pria itu meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Susie, dan sang puan dikejutkan karena tubuh mungilnya dihempaskan sehingga kembali terbaring di atas ranjang. Namun Susie masih menahan tangannya pada dada Awang, sehingga jarak pria itu berada cukup jauh meskipun posisinya saat ini memang mendominasi di atasnya.

Ruang obrolan mereka terdiam, mereka bertukar panjang. Awang yang terlihat masih tidak mau mengalah, dan Susie yang ingin mengendalikannya. Sekaligus saling mengagumi satu sama lain. Awang sesekali masih tertegun dengan tubuh Susie yang dapat tercuri oleh pandangannya akibat bahan gaunnya yang begitu tipis. Susie? Dia mendapatkan paket lengkap. Dada bidang itu terekspos, bahkan Susie pun juga bisa mengagumi garis rahang Awang yang begitu tegas. Sangat mencerminkan watak sang pria, ia adalah orang yang keras. Namun sikap keras milik Awang itulah yang justru membuat Susie dapat terlarut.

"Apa ini ...?" Pandangan Susie teralih ke arah permukaan yang terlihat mengkilap akibat terpaan sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen melalui jendela. Sebuah kalung yang Awang pakai, bentuknya menyerupai cincin. Susie mengalihkan tangannya dari dada sang pria, hendak menyentuh kalung itu. Beberapa senti lagi ia berhasil menyentuhnya, namun Awang menahan pergelangan tangannya. Cukup kuat, namun Susie hanya tersentak kecil.

"Cukup lihat saja, tidak perlu menyentuhnya." Dan entah apa yang dikehendaki, Awang menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Susie. Kini pria itu yang beranjak turun dari ranjang, sementara Susie masih terbaring. Kondisi yang diinginkan oleh Awang ketika hari baru ini dimulai, sebagai bukti utuh bahwa kemenangan masih berpihak atas Awang.

Susie terdiam. Awang, pria yang saat ini tengah mencari kaosnya, yang menghabiskan malam bersamanya, memiliki sebuah rahasia. Setiap orang memiliki rahasianya masing-masing. Bahkan dirinya sendiri pun. Sama halnya juga dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain ketika mereka semua mengenakan topeng identitas. Dan masa lalu mereka sendiri. Salah satunya juga Awang. Sejak awal bertemu, bahkan pria itu masih sama sekali belum mau untuk berbagi kepadanya. Tentu saja Susie tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk memaksanya. Lagipula, sikap keras Awang membuatnya dapat dengan mudah bisa menang.

"Terima kasih ...."

Awang berhenti. Sebagai gantinya, ia menoleh. Susie masih terbaring di sana, dan perempuan itu tersenyum. Bukan senyuman yang dimaksudkan untuk memikatnya seperti sehari yang lalu, namun sebuah senyum yang tulus.

"Untuk apa?"

Acuh, seperti biasanya. Susie sama sekali tidak menuntut agar Awang menghilangkan sifat acuhnya. Toh, lagipula itu adalah ciri khas tersendiri dari Awang. Sementara pria itu kembali mencari kaosnya, Susie melanjutkan perkataannya tadi, "sudah menyelamatkanku."

Dapat. Awang menemukan kaosnya. Ia tidak langsung merespons perkataan Susie, melainkan terlebih dahulu mengenakan kaosnya. Jauh di dalam dirinya, Susie mendesah kecewa. Pemandangannya hilang, namun ia tidak menuntut lebih. Menit saat ini, berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa jam yang lalu. Di mana Susie pada malam itu tengah berbaring juga, dan yang membedakannya saat itu ia melihat Awang tengah menanggalkan kaosnya itu. Fantasi nyata sudah cukup untuknya.

"Menyelamatkanmu dari?"

Diam sejenak, Susie sendiri cukup bingung. Ia pun mendorong tubuhnya sehingga terduduk di atas ranjang. Posisi berbaring menyulitkannya untuk berpikir jernih.

"... kesepian." Di akhir, Susie tersenyum. Terlihat manis, ia merasa senang. Sementara itu, Awang diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia menyeringai, "lalu? Kau mau lagi?"

Tertawa geli. Ada apa dengan pria ini? Susie menggeleng, "memang yang semalam tidak cukup untukmu, hm?"

Oh, tidak. Awang mendekat. Lagi-lagi posisinya kembali di mana jarak di antara keduanya begitu sempit. Bahkan Awang sama sekali tidak butuh untuk naik ke atas ranjang demi menyempitkan jaraknya kepada Susie, "bagaimana kalau kembalikan kepadamu? Melihatmu sekarang, aku jadi tahu sifatmu."

"Di atas ranjang." Susie menambahkan, sekaligus setengah menyanggah. Awang menyeringai, jauh lebih lebar dari seringai sebelumnya, "ya, binal."

Pipi Susie merona. Awang memang bersifat frontal, sekiranya pria itu tahu tempat. Namun saat ini ia bukan hendak membahas tentang apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

"Apa bayaran yang harus kuberikan? Anggap saja balas budi."

Terima kasih, Awang menjauhkan tubuh darinya. Susie dapat bernafas lega. Menanggapinya, pria itu tersenyum miring, "kamu saja cukup."

"Bukan itu." Susie mendengus. Saat ini ia memang harus mengendalikan Awang, "tetapi yang memang balas budi."

Diamnya Awang menjadi kesempatan Susie untuk beranjak kembali dari ranjangnya. Ia memang tengah menanti jawaban sesungguhnya dari Awang, namun ia punya satu tuntutan lain yang harus dilakukan. Menghemat waktu, bahkan keduanya belum sarapan. Langkah perlahan Susie membawanya menuju pintu, namun Awang dengan cepat menahannya.

"Mau ke mana?"

Susie mengurungkan niat untuk membuka pintu. Ia menoleh, dan menjawab dengan singkat, "mencarikan sarapan untuk dua perut."

"Ayam goreng."

Satu alis Susie terangkat. Kini Awang yang melangkah, mendekat ke arahnya, "ayam goreng. Anggap saja untuk balas budinya."

Sebentar. Susie tidak mengerti. Sikap Awang memang keras, dan Susie pikir bahwa Awang hanya menjadi seorang anak kecil ketika baru bangun tidur. Namun dengan meminta ayam goreng kepadanya seperti ini justru mengingatkan Susie kepada karakter kartun seorang anak kecil berkepala plontos yang begitu menyukai ayam goreng. _Jangan sebut merek, itu namanya promosi_.

Susie tertawa pelan. Ia masih tidak paham. Namun, nampaknya sarapan menu berat seperti ayam goreng di waktu yang sudah menjelang siang seperti ini juga tidak buruk, bukan?

"_Okay_, aku akan _delivery_."

Pagi ini, kita mengetahui suatu hal. Awang dan Susie berbagi keuntungan untuk satu sama lain.

... _dan Godam pun kenyang pagi hari ini._

_end._


End file.
